Everyday
by the autumn evening
Summary: SasuSaku. Oneshot. "Menikahlah denganku."/"Aku akan menikah denganmu…kalau-"/ Sakura mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikahi Sasuke, setelah dua puluh empat jam. [complete version added, A Day]
1. everyday

**Everyday**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

 **Warning:** Oneshot. SasuSaku. Typo(s). Setting Canon.

This is an Indonesian translation of angel puppeteer's story with the same title.

check on my profil for original story's link

 **.**

 **.**

"Menikahlah denganku."

Sakura berkedip.

Itu adalah sebuah perintah, bukan sebuah permintaan. Bukan juga sebuah pertanyaan, namun sebuah pernyataan. Perhatikan keabsenan 'maukah kau' di awal kalimatnya.

Sakura mencoba untuk tidak terkekeh geli namun sebuah senyum lebar yang cerah terlukis di wajah pucat nan ayu miliknya. "Sasuke-kun," katanya, senyum terus mengembang karena menemukan rona merah di pipi kekasih tampannya.

Sang Uchiha mendengus, manik matanya menatap wajah Sakura, wajah jelita kekasihnya sejak tiga tahun lalu. Raut ayu itu pucat, namun lengkungan pelangi di wajahnya mampu mencerahkan dunianya. Kedua tangan pemuda itu semakin erat menggenggam sepasang tangan yang lebih mungil, mata hitamnya memicing sebal.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke setengah gusar, tidak sabar. Raut wajahnya membuat Sakura semakin merasa terhibur, kekehan merdu mulai meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Kau sangat manis." kata gadis itu saat melihat alis kekasihnya berkedut sebal.

"Sakura," Sasuke kembali mengulang, nadanya semakin menekan. Kedua tangan besarnya menangkap wajah Sakura agar mendongak menatapnya. Sepasang onik itu menggelap bagai mengancam gadis di hadapannya untuk segera mengatakan dua kata yang sudah lama ia nanti untuk didengarkan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura, seketika, membuat mata Sasuke semakin menggelap.

"Kenapa tidak?" Sasuke hampir berteriak, menarik Sakura semakin dekat, gadisnya tersenyum.

"Um.." gadis itu melangkah mundur sampai tangan Sasuke tidak lagi bisa menggapai tubuh dan wajahnya. "Aku akan menikah denganmu…kalau-" Sasuke kembali menatap tajam Sakura dengan pandangan berbahaya. "…kau menerima tantanganku."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "tantangan apa?"

Sakura menepukan kedua tangannya ke belakang seperti seorang anak kecil. "Hiduplah sehari tanpa aku."

Raut wajah Sasuke menggelap, "tidak mau-"

"Satu hari tanpa berkomunikasi satu sama lain, selama 24 jam."

"Omong kosong."

"Kau hanya boleh mengajak aku berbicara setelah 24 jam itu berlalu."

"…"

"Dan aku berjanji, aku akan menikah denganmu jika kau berhasil melewati tantangan itu."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya curiga. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?"

Sakura tertawa. "Ya ampun, Sasuke-kun… jangan jadi pengecut, deh."

Sasuke melemparkan pandangan tersinggung. "Setelah 24 jam, kau akan menikah denganku?"

Gadis itu menatap lantai di bawahnya. "…"

"Sakura..."

Butuh beberapa saat sebelum Sakura mengangkat wajahnya kemudian tersenyum.

"Iya."

Sasuke mendesah panjang. "Kau harus menepati kata- katamu, Haruno."

Sakura terkekeh dan memeluk kekasihnya. "Dasar Uchiha."

"Hn."

* * *

Awalnya sangat sulit. Sakura adalah bagian paling integral dari rutinitas Sasuke.

Bangun tidur.

Menggosok gigi.

Pergi menemui Sakura.

Menghabiskan waktu dengan Sakura.

Berlatih dengan Sakura.

Membiarkan Sakura memukulnya.

Membiarkan Sakura menyembuhkannya.

Memukulnya lagi.

Menyembuhkan.

Memukul.

Menyembuhkan.

Memukul.

Tapi Sasuke mencoba bertahan, tahu bahwa satu hari setelah hari ini, besok, Sakura akan menikah dengannya.

* * *

Satu hari kemudian.

Pukul 8 pagi. Masih sangat pagi namun Sasuke sangat ingin melihat Sakuranya lagi. 24 jam tanpa melihat Sakura, Sasuke tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi ia rindu. Sakura dan suaranya yang menyebalkan dan kekuatan monsternya.

Sasuke merengut, bingung. Ada banyak orang berkumpul di depan rumah Sakura, rumah warisan orangtua gadis itu. Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, bahkan Neji.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Sasuke, bibirnya semakin menekuk melihat mata Ino yang berair.

Tidak satu orang pun menjawab pertanyaannya. Sasuke mencari seluruh wajah di sana lantas menemukan Naruto.

"Dobe..."

Naruto mendongak, wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya gemetar. "Sasuke…"

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini?"

"…"

"Sialan! Beri tahu aku ada apa!" Sasuke berteriak tidak sabar. Aneh, dia merasakan perutnya berputar tidak nyaman. Apa yang salah?

Akhirnya, Naruto berbicara.

"Ini…Sakura-chan." katanya pelan. "dia…" pemuda pirang itu berhenti dan mengusap air mata dengan lengan bajunya. "…dia tidak ada di sini."

"Apa? Di mana dia?"

Naruto memalingkan wajah.

"Naruto…" Sasuke menggeram, mengancam. Pemuda Uchiha itu hampir meraih kerah baju Naruto namun Neji menyentuh bahunya. "Tsunade-sama berkata kau harus menemuinya di jurang yang menghadap ke laut."

Sasuke berdecak. "Aku tidak ada waktu untuknya. Aku harus menemukan Sakura-"

"Sakura ada bersamanya."

Sudut bibir Sasuke turun, Neji mengangguk.

"Baiklah…" pemuda itu berbalik untuk melangkah pergi sebelum berhenti, "terimakasih."

Neji mengangguk kaku.

* * *

Saat Sasuke sampai di sana, Tsunade tidak sendirian.

"Kakashi."

Keduanya menoleh.

"Sasuke," respon Kakashi, kedua tangannya mencari kehangatan di dalam saku celana.

Sasuke melangkah mendekat, "di mana Sakura?"

Tsunade menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pohon. Pandangan Sasuke mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Tsunade.

Pohon bunga sakura.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati pohon itu, lututnya bergetar.

Pandangannya turun.

* * *

Sebuah batu nisan.

Abu- abu dan tidak tertulis nama sama sekali, hanya diukir bunga sakura kecil.

...

Kakashi menyentuh pundak Sasuke. "Sasuke."

Sasuke mengabaikan pria itu, rahangnya mengatup erat.

"Dia memintaku untuk memberikan ini kepadamu." tangan berbalut sarungtangan itu menyerahkan secarik kertas putih yang terlipat rapi.

Sasuke mendongak menatap mentornya sebelum menerima kertas itu.

"…"

Kakashi melangkah mundur, memberikan Sasuke privasi.

Pemuda itu membuka surat itu dengan tangan gemetar.

Ada satu baris tulisan di sana.

 _"Kau berhasil, Sasuke-kun! Bisakah kau melakukannya setiap hari?"_

* * *

 **AN** : Ini adalah fanfic SasuSaku bahasa Inggris pertama yang Eve baca, dan ini adalah fanfic super jadul (dibuat sekitar 2006, November).

sebenarnya ini cuma oneshot, tapi ada versi lengkapnya (which is Eve udah translate) yang berdiri sendiri tapi akan Eve jadikan satu di sini. Versi lengkap akan aku tambahan dengan cepat ya~~

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	2. A Day

**A Day**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

 **Warning:** Oneshot. SasuSaku. Typo(s). Setting Canon. Ini bukan sekuel, tapi versi lengkap, jadi jangan mengharapkan akhir yang berbeda. Penuh flashback. Alur maju mundur.

This is an Indonesian translation of angel puppeteer's story with the same title.

check on my profil for original story's link

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Sakura!"_

 _Gadis merah muda itu batuk mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Tsunade berlutut di sampingnya,._

 _"Sakura—"_

 _"Shh! Jangan keras- keras." gadis itu berucap serak._

 _"Kau semakin lemah…"_

 _"…iya."_

 _"Sakura…"_

 _Gadis itu tersenyum… "terimakasih untuk tekhnik spesialmu."_

 _"…"_

 _"Aku bisa hidup cukup lama… cukup lama untuk Sasuke-kun."_

 _"…maafkan aku Sakura."_

 _"Tidak, jangan minta maaf! Kalau tiba waktunya, apa mau dikata."_

 _"…"_

 _Sakura berdiri perlahan._

 _"Sampai jumpa lagi besok, Shisou!"_

 _Tsunade tahu itu adalah sebuah kebohongan._

 _"Aku harus menemui Sasuke-kun hari ini."_

 _"Apa dia tahu?"_

 _"…_

 _Tidak."_

* * *

"Menikahlah denganku."

Sakura berkedip.

Itu adalah sebuah perintah, bukan sebuah permintaan. Bukan juga sebuah pertanyaan, namun sebuah pernyataan. Perhatikan keabsenan 'maukah kau' di awal kalimatnya.

Sakura mencoba untuk tidak terkekeh geli namun sebuah senyum lebar yang cerah terlukis di wajah pucat nan ayu miliknya. "Sasuke-kun," katanya, senyumnya terus mengembang karena menemukan rona merah di pipi kekasih tampannya.

Sang Uchiha mendengus, manik matanya menatap wajah Sakura, wajah cantik kekasihnya sejak tiga tahun lalu. Raut ayu itu pucat, namun lengkungan pelangi di wajahnya mampu mencerahkan dunianya. Kedua tangan pemuda itu semakin erat menggenggam sepasang tangan yang lebih mungil, mata hitamnya memicing sebal.

"Sakura," panggilnya setengah geram, tidak sabar. Raut wajah Sasuke membuat Sakura semakin terhibur, kekehan merdu mulai meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Kau sangat manis." kata gadis itu saat melihat alis kekasihnya berkedut sebal.

"Sakura," Sasuke kembali mengulang, nadanya semakin menekan. Kedua tangan besarnya meraih wajah Sakura agar mendongak menatapnya. Sepasang onik itu menggelap bagai mengancam gadis itu untuk segera mengatakan dua kata jawaban yang sudah lama ia nantikan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura, seketika, membuat mata Sasuke semakin menggelap.

"Kenapa tidak?" Sasuke hampir berteriak, menarik Sakura semakin dekat, gadisnya tersenyum.

"Um.." gadis itu melangkah mundur sampai tangan Sasuke tidak lagi bisa menggapai tubuh dan wajahnya. "Aku akan menikah denganmu…kalau—" Sasuke kembali menatap tajam Sakura dengan pandangan berbahaya, "…kau menerima tantanganku."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "tantangan apa?"

Sakura menepukan kedua tangannya ke belakang seperti seorang anak kecil. "Hiduplah sehari tanpa aku."

Raut wajah Sasuke menggelap. "Tidak mau—"

"Satu hari tanpa berkomunikasi satu sama lain selama 24 jam."

"Omong kosong."

"Kau hanya boleh mengajak aku berbicara setelah 24 jam berlalu."

"…"

"dan aku berjanji, aku akan menikah denganmu jika kau berhasil melewati tantangan itu."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya curiga. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?"

Sakura tertawa. "Ya ampun, Sasuke-kun… jangan jadi pengecut, deh."

Sasuke melemparkan pandangan tersinggung. "Setelah 24 jam, kau akan menikah denganku?"

Gadis itu menatap lantai di bawahnya. "…"

"Sakura…"

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Sakura mengangkat wajahnya kemudian tersenyum.

"Iya."

Sasuke mendesah panjang. "Kau harus menepati kata- katamu, Haruno."

Sakura terkekeh dan memeluknya. "Dasar Uchiha."

"Hn."

* * *

 _"Sakura!"_

 _"Sasuke-kun…"_

 _"Jangan menghindar dariku! Sial!"_

 _"…"_

 _"Sakura…"_

 _"Aku sibuk." Gadis itu tersenyum, "bicaranya lain waktu saja, ya—?"_

 _Sasuke meraih lengan kurusnya, matanya menatap nyalang._

 _"Kita bicara SEKARANG."_

 _Sakura berkedip, "Wow… kau memang pemaksa." Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, "dan menyebalkan."_

 _Sasuke menelan ludah dan rasa tidak nyaman di dadanya yang mulai naik ke tenggorokan._

 _"Kenapa…kau…" Sasuke memicingkan matanya, cengkeraman tangannya mengerat.. "menolak aku…" tambahnya pelan._

 _Sakura menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya._

 _"…"_

 _"Sakura."_

 _"…"_

 _"Bicaralah! Sialan!"_

 _Gadis itu membasahi bibirnya, "Sasuke-kun…aku minta maaf."_

 _"Kau memang sialan," Pemuda itu melepaskan lengan Sakura, tatapannya penuh kemarahan. "Kau membuat aku terus berharap."_

 _"…"_

 _"Kau membuat aku percaya bahwa kau benar- benar menungguku."_

 _"…"_

 _Sasuke menunduk, mata hitamnya gelap, penuh penderitaan, kekecewaan dan penghianatan mencari manik Sakura. "Kau bertingkah susah didapatkan. Kau jelas- jelas tahu aku mau kau dan sekarang... kau… karena kau tahu… kembali padaku… kau…"_

 _"Kau tergagap," Sakura menginterupsi._

 _"SIALAN!" Sasuke berteriak, Sakura melangkah mundur, kaget dan sedikit ketakutan. Sasuke marah. Sangat._

 _"AKU MENCINTAIMU!"_

 _"…?"_

 _Sasuke menghela nafas panjang di depannya, marah dan merona…_

 _Sakura kembali berkedip._

 _"Kenapa kau harus berteriak?"_

 _Sasuke berkedip. Ia dapat melihat orang- orang memperhatikan mereka dari sudut matanya._

 _Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Kau sangat manis."_

 _Sasuke melotot._

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu."_

 _Wajah Sasuke melembut mendengarnya._

 _"Tapi…maaf. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu."_

 _Wajah tampan itu memucat._

* * *

Awalnya sangat sulit. Sakura adalah bagian paling integral dari rutinitas Sasuke.

Bangun tidur.

Menggosok gigi.

Pergi menemui Sakura.

Menghabiskan waktu dengan Sakura.

Berlatih dengan Sakura.

Membiarkan Sakura memukulnya.

Membiarkan Sakura menyembuhkannya.

Memukulnya lagi.

Menyembuhkan lagi.

Memukul.

Menyembuhkan.

Memukul.

Tapi Sasuke mencoba bertahan, tahu bahwa satu hari setelah hari ini, besok, Sakura akan menikah dengannya.

* * *

 _Selama dua tahun, Sasuke bertahan. Dia mencintai Sakura. Dia sangat mencintai gadis itu pada akhirnya. Setelah membunuh Itachi, Sasuke lega. Walau ia tidak menunjukannya. Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Sakura tapi gadis itu menolaknya. Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Sasuke juga… lalu kenapa Sakura tidak bisa bersama dengannya?_

 _Sasuke mencoba untuk terlihat tangguh di depan Sakura, dengan wajah tersenyum._

 _"Sakura."_

 _Gadis itu berhenti melangkah, tapi tidak menoleh._

 _"Berbaliklah, lihat aku."_

 _Dia tidak mau._

 _"Tolong hiduplah bersamaku."_

* * *

Satu hari kemudian.

Pukul 8 pagi. Masih sangat pagi namun Sasuke sangat ingin melihat Sakura lagi. 24 jam tanpa melihat Sakura, Sasuke tidak akan mengakuinya, tapi ia rindu. Sakura dan suaranya yang menyebalkan dan kekuatan monsternya.

Sasuke merengut, bingung. Di depan rumah Sakura, rumah yang diwariskan orangtua gadis itu banyak orang. Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, bahkan Neji.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Sasuke, bibirnya semakin menekuk melihat mata Ino yang berair.

Tidak satu orang pun menjawab pertanyaannya. Sasuke mencari seluruh wajah di sana lantas menemukan Naruto.

"Dobe."

Naruto mendongak, wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya gemetar. "Sasuke…"

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini?"

"…"

"Sialan! Beri tahu aku ada apa!" Sasuke berteriak tidak sabar. Aneh, dia merasakan perutnya berputar tidak nyaman. Apa yang salah?

Akhirnya, Naruto berbicara.

"Ini…Sakura-chan." Katanya pelan. "dia…" pemuda pirang itu berhenti dan mengusap air mata dengan lengan bajunya. "…dia tidak ada di sini."

"Apa? Di mana dia?"

Naruto memalingkan wajah.

"Naruto…" Sasuke menggeram, mengancam. Pemuda Uchiha itu hampir meraih kerah baju Naruto namun Neji menyentuh bahunya. "Tsunade-sama berkata kau harus menemuinya di jurang yang menghadap ke laut."

Sasuke berdecak. "Aku tidak ada waktu untuknya. Aku harus menemukan Sakura-"

"Sakura ada bersamanya."

Sudut bibir Sasuke turun, Neji mengangguk.

"Baiklah…" pemuda itu berbalik untuk melangkah pergi sebelum berhenti, "terimakasih."

Neji mengangguk kaku.

* * *

 _Mungkin Sakura juga mencintainya. Mungkin dia mencintai Sasuke sebanyak Sasuke mencintai dia. itu membuat Sasuke bahagia._

 _Tiga tahun mereka bersama, Sasuke bahagia._

 _Bahagia._

 _Bahagia._

 _Sasuke sudah menunggu hari- hari bahagia yang menantinya di masa depan bersama Sakura, maka dari itu, Sasuke memintanya. Atau lebih tepatnya menyuruhnya untuk—_

 _"Menikahlah denganku."_

* * *

Saat Sasuke sampai di sana, Tsunade tidak sendirian.

"Kakashi."

Keduanya menoleh.

"Sasuke," respon Kakashi, kedua tangannya mencari kehangatan di dalam saku celana.

Sasuke melangkah mendekat. "Di mana Sakura?"

Tsunade menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pohon. Pandangan Sasuke mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Tsunade.

Pohon bunga sakura.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati pohon itu, lututnya bergetar.

Pandangannya turun.

* * *

 _Sakura menatap Sasuke yang merengut. Gadis itu terkekeh._

 _Sasuke mendesah panjang. "Kau harus menepati kata- katamu, Haruno."_

 _Sakura terkekeh dan memeluknya. "Dasar Uchiha."_

 _"Hn."_

 _"Sana pergi sekarang! Dan jangan curang!"_

 _Sasuke menggerutu, sebal._

 _Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh… dengan lemah._

 _"Ingat… setelah 24 jam!"_

 _Sasuke terlihat semakin sebal._

 _Sakura tersenyum._

 _"Oh, Sasuke-kun, ingat juga: Aku sangat sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu!"_

 _Sasuke mendecak. Dasar kekanakan._

 _"Aku mencintaimu sebegini banyaaaaak!" Sakura memamerkan giginya sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar membentuk lingkaran di udara._

 _Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang._

 _"Baiklah… aku terima tantanganmu, Haruno."_

 _Sakura menyunggingkan senyumnya semakin lebar. "Sekarang jangan coba curang ya…"_

 _"Tidak akan."_

 _"Aku akan tahu kalau kau mencoba curang…"_

 _"Baiklah… kau menyebalkan."_

 _"Aku hidup cukup lama untuk membuatmu sebal, kan?"_

 _Sasuke menatap gadisnya, tidak mengerti._

 _Sakura tertawa menutupi kalimatnya. "Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu!"_

 _Sasuke mendesah dan melangkah pergi._

* * *

 _Siapkan dirimu, Haruno. Setelah 24 jam._

 _Sasuke menoleh melewati bahunya._

 _Kau akan menjadi milikku._

* * *

Sebuah batu nisan.

Abu- abu dan tidak terukir nama sama sekali, hanya digambar bunga sakura kecil.

* * *

 _"Shishou…"_

 _Hokage mengedipkan airmatanya._

 _"…haha..syukurlah aku bisa menjauhkan Sasuke-kun… setidaknya untuk 24 jam, ya?"_

 _Tsunade mengangguk._

 _"Dia akan marah besar." kata Kakashi._

 _"Lebih dari sekedar marah besar." kata Naruto pelan._

 _Sakura tersenyum, wajahnya semakin pucat… dan memucat._

 _"Aku tidak mau melihatmu melihat aku seperti ini… Naruto."_

 _"Sakura-chan…" Naruto terbatuk._

 _"Aku mencintaimu seperti…seperti saudara…kan?"_

 _"Iya…"_

 _"Aku hidup cukup lama…"_

 _"Sakura…"_

 _Senyum._

 _"Cukup lama untuk Sasuke-kun."_

 _"…"_

 _Gadis itu tersenyum menatap langit- langit kamar._

 _"Aku tidak mau mati di hadapannya."_

* * *

Kakashi menyentuh pundak Sasuke. "Sasuke."

Sasuke mengabaikan pria itu, rahangnya mengatup erat.

"Dia memintaku untuk memberikan ini kepadamu." Tangan berbalut sarungtangan itu menyerahkan secarik kertas putih yang terlipat rapi.

Sasuke mendongak menatap mentornya sebelum menerima kertas itu.

"…"

Kakashi melangkah mundur, memberikan Sasuke privasi.

Pemuda itu membuka surat itu dengan tangan gemetar.

Ada satu baris tulisan di sana.

* * *

 _Naruto terisak semakin keras, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar saat ia berlutut di samping ranjang Sakura. "Sakura-chan… Sakura- chan… jangan pergi JANGAN PERGI—"_

 _Sakura tidak menangis, namun batuknya mengeluarkan darah. Tsunade memalingkan wajahnya._

 _"N-Na..ruto…"_

 _Sedikit demi sedikit, cahaya memudar dari horizon. Mata hari tenggelam dengan sinar kemerahan dan semilir angin memasuki kamar Sakura._

 _Mereka melihat dalam hening dan isakan kecil dari Naruto._

 _15 jam setelah lamaran Sasuke, Sakura meninggal._

* * *

 _"Kau berhasil, Sasuke-kun! Bisakah kau melakukannya setiap hari?"_

* * *

 **ThanksTo** : **mantika mocha, sakura sweetpea, Lhylia Kiryu, kura cakun, mc-kyan, SaSaSarada-chan, ichachan21 , cherryb582, Kiki Kim, 5a5u5aku5ara, goodbye summer, blyskue, nuniisurya26 , misakiken, Hm, yellowcalyx, Wibu, al, r, Ita, Niwa-chann, wowwoh. geegee, Yukiyamada, Guest, ikalutfi97**

 **AN** : Sebenarnya, versi lengkap ini berdiri sendiri dengan judul 'A Day'. Tapi Eve sengaja tambahkan di chapter dua agar yang baca nggak susah2 buka arsip cerita saya. Kenapa saya nggak kasih warning 'ANGST' sebelumnya? Pertama, karena di versi originalnya memang nggak dimasukin ke kategori _angst_. Kedua, kalau ada peringatan _angst_ , maka pembaca bisa menebak jalan cerita dari awal, apa asiknya baca sesuatu yang sudah ketebak endingnya, kan? Kalau sudah ada warning _angst_ di awal, apa dosis nyesek yang coba mbak angel puppeteer sampaikan akan tersampaikan sesuai porsinya? No. that's why.


End file.
